La furia de Tigerclaw
by Belle the Dog
Summary: Tigerclaw regresa y esta dispuesto a vengarse del clan Hamato. Death-Fic. Corregido el capìtulo 3.
1. Muerte

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que Leo podía sentir en su cuerpo.

Dolor.

El quelonio gimió como trató de levantarse, aunque segundos después su intento fracasó ya que el dolor empeoró y sus brazos le fallaron, por lo que terminó estrellándose contra el frío y duro techo de concreto.

El joven líder cerró los ojos,tratando de recordar cómo es que había terminado solo y con su piel totalmente magullada, al borde de la muerte.

Un rugido, eso era capaz de recordar, un rugido.

Cómo el de un felino, se le hacía muy familiar, como si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado semanas atrás.

Gruño al mismo tiempo en el que un horrible dolor de cabeza lo asediaba, instintivamente se llevo sus manos hacia el origen del dolor para calmarlo, para su mala fortuna solo consiguió sentir el dolor en sus brazos, por lo que dejó de moverse.

El dolor cesó, así que decidió tomar respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarse, aunque lo único que el guerrero logro fue que el dolor apareciera en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes con fuerza enterró su cara entre sus brazos, esperando a que el dolor desapareciera..

Leo no quería llorar, no le gustaba al menos no frente a su familia.

Odiaba que Mikey y Raph lo molestaran cuando se daban cuenta que había estado llorando, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaban preguntándole que es lo que le pasaba.

El siempre respondía que nada.

En estos momentos deseaba fervientemente que lo que estaba experimentando fuera un sueño, que para cuándo volviera a abrir los ojos se encontraría con su familiar habitación y entre sus reconfortantes y mullidas sábanas.

Pero el sabía que no era un sueño, que en realidad se estaba muriendo.

Al menos deseaba que su familia estuviese con él, su presencia sería reconfortante en estos momentos.

Pero sabía que no llegarían a tiempo, de alguna forma sabía que seguían peleando contra el Kraang y el Clan del Pie, no había forma alguna de que llegaran a tiempo, ya podía sentir como la oscuridad amenazaba con arrastrarlo.

No quería dejar a sus hermanos ni a su Sensei por lo que realizó un último intento para levantarse.

Su cuerpo se volvió a inundar de dolor, pero aún así continuó levantándose, podía sentir como comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno en sus pulmones y cómo sus extremidades latían por el esfuerzo y el dolor.

El quelonio de azul gruño y apretó los dientes dejando escapar las lágrimas que se había esforzado por mantener a raya.

Se cuerpo se desplomó de nuevo y Leo se esforzó por contener un grito de dolor.

Se estaba muriendo.

Y todo esto era culpa de Tigerclaw.

Leonardo comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido para que su cuerpo terminara en ese estado, aunque una horrible jaqueca hizo una aparición en su cabeza, Leo se esforzó para recordar que había sucedido.

Si iba a morir estaba dispuesto a saber su causa de muerte.

La noche había comenzado bien.

El cielo estaba despejado, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Los cuatro guerreros se sentían bien, relajados y con libertad.

Patrullaron un rato por los techos pero al ver a la ciudad en un estado tan tranquilo y pacífico decidieron ponerse a jugar, o como a Leo le gustaba llamarlo "Entrenamiento a la intemperie".

Jugaron a las atrapadas, se podía distinguir fácilmente como cuatro figuras corrían en los tejado, se podía notar la felicidad en su movimientos y las risas y carcajadas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Entre salto y salto Donatello logró divisar al Kraang.

Y ahí es cuando todo salió mal.

Rafael bajó sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a atacar al Kraang causando que comenzaran a dispararle, Miguel Ángel le siguio girando sus nunchakus y gritando su famoso Booyakasha.

Donnie volteó a ver a su líder, en sus ojos marrones se podía leer nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

Presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Leonardo le dijo unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras antes de bajar para ayudar a sus hermanos.

El también podía presentir que algo malo iba a suceder.

Eso era algo que compartía con su hermano, de alguna forma ambos eran capaces de presentir cuando algo malo iba a suceder.

Donnie se sentía nervioso y sudaba cuando tenía esos presentimientos, en cambio Leo sentía una picazón en el cuello y nuca y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Era algo que los unía desde pequeños.

Leo y Rafa entraron al depósito de donde habían estado saliendo los Kraang hace minutos, dentro se encontraron con una emboscada conformada por Razhar, Karai, Fishface, Kraangs y Footbots.

Leo logró distinguir una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento en los ojos de Karai.

El quelonio se extraño por esto aunque de pronto quedó en el olvido.

La pelea comenzó, pronto ambos guerreros se vieron en apuros por la gran diferencia de números, a pesar de que los menores entraron a ayudar no lograron mucho y los cuatro se vieron obligados a subir a los tejados.

Los hermanos terminaron divididos, para su sorpresa Razhar y Fishface atacaron a Donatello y Mikey mientras que Karai atacó a Rafael ayudada de varios bots.

Leo al principio pensó que su batalla era la más sencilla, poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer más bots y más Kraang, separaron a Leo de sus hermanos.

Después de un tiempo los atacantes del quelonio comenzaron a desaparecer hasta dejarlo solo.

El guerrero volteó a todos lados, solo para darse cuenta de que sus hermanos no estaban a la vista, ni siquiera podía escuchar los sonido de la batalla, se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el rugido.

Al principio Leo volteó un poco confundido, pero cuándo lo escuchó por segunda vez reconoció que su dueño era Tigerclaw.

Atacó desde atrás.

Leo trató de huir, sabía cuál era su límite y esta pelea sobrepasaba sus habilidades, su mejor opción era llegar a dónde estaban sus hermanos o en su defecto, llegar a una alcantarilla.

Dirigió su mano a su cinturón para tomar una bomba de humo, le ayudaría a escapar y para su malestar se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna, se le había acabado.

El quelonio de azul comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, estaba nervioso y sostenía sus katanas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

No llegó muy lejos.

Tigerclaw le disparó una cuerda provocando que sus brazos fueran atados a su cuerpo, sus manos se vieron obligadas a soltar sus katanas y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su caparazón.

Tigerclaw se le acercó y puso uno de sus pies sobre su pecho mientras le apuntaba con su espada a su cuello y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Hogo shinaku natta chinasa kabu. ( El pequeño cachorro ya no tiene quién lo proteja.)

Leo frunció el ceño, quizás sus habilidades no fueran las mejores, pero no necesitaba que lo protegieran!

-No te tengo miedo y si piensas que matarme mientras estoy indefenso tiene algo honor ¡estás mal!

El tigre mutado entornó los ojos como si lo estuviera pensando finalmente cortó las cuerdas y aventó sus katanas al suelo

-Lucharás por tu vida, si intentas huir te dispararé, si me demuestras que eres capaz de luchar contra mí serás libre de irte

Leo no se dio cuenta que mentía, Tigerclaw lo mataría de una forma o de otra.

El guerrero de azul atacó primero, pero Tigerclaw bloqueó su ataque y le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándole el aire.

Tigerclaw le atacó con su espada, apuntando directo al pecho, El quelonio esquivó a trompicones el ataque, aunque el felino logró quitarle una parte de su plastrón superior izquierdo.

Un pequeño hilo de samgre bajó por su plastrón, instintivamente Leo se llevo una mano a la herida.

-_Genial, ahora me parezco a Raph._-Pensó amargamente.

Leo esquivó un par de ataques más pero finalmente Tigerclaw logró asestarle un golpe cuándo Leonardo saltó para esquivar, fue tal la fuerza con que le golpeó que el caparazón de Leo se agrieto y cayó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

El aliento se le escapó y desesperadamente trató de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Lo último que recuerda con claridad es un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, sobre su bandana, después de eso todo lo demás es confuso.

Lo siguiente que logró ver con claridad fue en estos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

Por más que quiso levantarse no lo logró.

-Los amo mis queridos hermanos, perdóneme Sensei, no logré ser lo suficientemente fuerte, los quiero a todos.-Leonardo susurró antes de que la oscuridad lo sucumbiera.

Una luz blanca.

Leonardo abrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor, estaba un poco confundido, no sabía dónde estaba.

-Vaya, ya despertaste.

El quelonio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de el, por lo que se volteó.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer joven, su cabello era negro como el azabache, completamente lacio y muy largo, sus ojos eran ambarinos como los de Karai, tenía puesto un kimono rosado y su rostro se mostraba amable.

Leonardo sintió una oleada de confianza, como si ya la conociera.

-¿Quién eres?

La tortuga se sorprendió al descubrir que su voz era aguda y chillona, como cuando era niño.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para ver su cuerpo y comprobó que enefecto tenía seis años, o al menos eso parecía,sintió algo en su cuello por lo que se llevó la mano hacia él y sintió su bandana de color azul oscuro colgando ,una pequeña risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió para ver a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Quién eres?

-¿No me reconoces?-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

El pequeño niño entornó los ojos mientras la observaba detenidamente.

De hecho le era familiar, se parecía bastante a Karai, de eso estaba seguro, en ese momento recordó.

-¿Tang Shen?

La mujer solo sonrió y asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Porque estoy así?

-Tranquilo hijo mío, todas las respuestas vendrán a su tiempo, por el momento ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo a tomar una taza de té? Te responderé todas tus preguntas.

-De acuerdo... Mamá.

Los tres hermanos menores saltaban apresuradamente de tejado en tejado buscando a su hermano mayor, mientras gritaban su nombre con nerviosismo y un ligero toque de temor.

No les prestaron atención a los espíritus de una mujer y una pequeña tortuga que caminaban juntos mientras se iban desvaneciendo, solo alcanzaron a escuchar una pequeña voz que decía "Te quiero Mamá"

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, no esperaba que fuera tan largo, acepto sugerencias y una cosa, les gustaría que ponga una continuación de esto? Tengo un par de ideas, pero no estoy muy segura n.ñ


	2. Angustia

Splinter suspiró por décima vez en esa hora, abrió los ojos y se levantó del lugar donde acostumbraba meditar.

Estaba nervioso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos se dirigió a la puerta del Dojo, la abrió y salió, listo para tomar un poco de té.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Con lentitud hizo su camino, dispuesto a prepararse su bebida, mientras caminaba accidentalmente pisó la patineta de Miguel Ángel, afortunadamente no perdió el equilibrio.

Splinter rió entre dientes mientras la levantaba y la dejaba sobre el sofá.

Adolescentes-Murmuró en voz baja con una sonrisa en su cara.

Por un momento los nervios que sentía le habían abandonado, pero volvieron en cuanto sus orejas captaron un sonido agudo y repetitivo que provenía del laboratorio.

Cambió su rumbo hacia dicho lugar, quizás no era nada, pero aún así debía comprobar.

Había estado teniendo pesadillas.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la punta de la cola hasta la base de su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

Entró al laboratorio y de inmediato comenzó a buscar la fuente de aquel incesante sonido.

Provenía de la computadora de su hijo.

Se acerco a la pantalla y el miedo comenzó a incrustarse en su corazón.

El pitido era una señal de alerta.

Al parecer uno de los T-phone se había destruido en batalla, seguramente no era nada serio, pero aún así.

Reanudo su camino hacia la cocina, ahora de verdad necesitaba calmarse, esperaría a que llegaran sus hijos, ya no podría dormir ni meditar.

Calentó el agua.

Se sentó en el comedor y cerró los ojos.

Las imágenes de sus pesadilla comenzaron a inundar su mente, nunca comenzaban igual a veces estaba solo en total oscuridad, otras veces estaba en su casa en japón y en pocas ocasiones estaba con Tang Shen, pero siempre terminaban de la misma forma.

Con sus hijos muertos.

Las pesadillas habían comenzado hacia un par de semanas, y por un momento había considerado la posibilidad de evitar que sus hijos salieran a patrullar.

Pero no podía dejar que el miedo lo dominara.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al fondo de su mente cuando sus orejas captaron el sonido del agua hirviendo.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se levantó para apagar la tetera, acto seguido sirvió el agua en su taza y se preparó un té de manzanilla.

El estómago le dolía.

Comenzó a beber su té con lentitud, de alguna forma en los últimos tiempos se sentía perdido y solo.

Como si su amada Tang Shen le hubiese abandonado.

No es que viera su espíritu a cada rato, o que escuchara su voz, no, solo que sentía en su espíritu la compañía de alguien más, y estaba seguro de que era Tang Shen.

Bebió su té con calma, disfrutando de la sensación que el líquido caliente le causaba, a pesar del bienestar que le causaba beber y oler el té, aún se sentía mal.

El tiempo era insoportablemente lento, levantó la vista hacia el reloj, la hora era apenas 12:30 faltaba aunque sea una hora para que sus hijos regresaran a casa, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Los sonidos de pasos alertaron a Splinter quién segundos después abrió los ojos y levantó las orejas, se levantó del comedor y pasó a dejar su taza en el fregadero para ser lavada después.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y de ahí a la sala, en espera de la entrada de sus hijos.

Conforme se acercaban se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

No se escuchaba que hablaran entre ellos como lo hacían generalmente después de las patrullas, ni risas o quejidos que dieran a entender que fue una buena noche o que alguno estuviera herido.

No.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran lloriqueos y sollozos, también era capaz de oler la sangre, era demasiada.

El ninja se inquietó, se obligó a permanecer esperando hasta que sus hijos entraran.

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, finalmente las puertas de la guarida se abrieron y Splinter se quedó congelado en su lugar, totalmente en shock.

Sus hijos estaban magullados y lágrimas corrían por sus caras, sus miradas estaban centradas en el suelo y entre todos estaban cargando a su hermano mayor, le sostenían con cuidado pero se aferraban a el.

Mis hijos, ¿Qué es lo que les sucedio?-Splinter se acercó con cuidado y lentamente, tratando de parecer tranquilo frente a sus hijos, pero sintiendo totalmente la angustia dentro de él.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo lloraron más fuerte.

El sensei se acercó para ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

El pecho de su hijo estaba rígido.

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Su hijo había muerto.

Ugh, perdón por la larga espera, es que este no era el capi original, el primero era de la reacción de los hermanos al cuerpo de Leo, pero me costó trabajo y de repente salió esto, publicaré otro en el que pondré la reacción de los chicos al encontrar a su hermano y sobre lo que hacen Leo y Tang Shen.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	3. Hermano e Hijo

Donatello estaba nervioso, aún no había rastros de su hermano.

Hacia una hora que lo buscaban, pero no habían encontrado ningún indicio del mayor.

Su mente ya había comenzado a divagar en todos los escenarios posibles que pudiesen haber ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo.

La idea de que pudo haber sido capturado era la más lógica para el, claro que había pensado que el quelonio de azul podía estar lastimado y herido, pero tenía la suficiente confianza de que sí estaba herido hubiera llamado por ayuda.

Don se detuvo por un momento y saco su T-phone para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o alguna llamada perdida, pero no tenía nada.

Guardó el teléfono y continuó la búsqueda, se estaba preparando mentalmente para encontrar una nota o algo que indicara que había sido capturado por el clan del pie.

Mentalmente no estaba preparado para lo que enfocaron sus ojos

Raphael saltaba rápidamente de tejado en tejado gritando el nombre de su único hermano mayor.

No quería admitirlo pero la angustia de no encontrar a su hermano lo estaba carcomiendo segundo a segundo, no solo es que no quisiera parecer débil frente a sus hermanos, si no que sabía que debía ser fuerte por sus hermanos menores.

A estas alturas Leonardo ya se habría comunicado con ellos, era obvio que algo había sucedido.

Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto escuchó los jadeos de los menores.

La temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyó en cuánto procesó lo que estaba viendo.

Gritó.

Quizás pareciera que él carecía de madurez, o que era un idiota, según sus hermanos, pero no era así.

A él no le gustaba que su familia y amigos se sonrieran mal y tristes ya que causaban que él también se sintieran mal.

Y justo en estos momentos se sentía mal, muy mal.

La batalla les había tomado mucho tiempo, más de lo esperado, estaban magullados, pero esa no era la primera vez que acababan así, no, lo que lo hacía sentir mal era el presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido a su hermano, podía sentirlo en su interior.

Seguía a sus hermanos quienes gritaban el nombre del mayor, pero el no podía gritarlo, simplemente no podía.

-Te quiero mamá.

Mikey se detuvo en seco.

Esa voz, hacía años que no la escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo la escuchaba diario.

Era la voz de Leonardo.

El quelonio anaranjado se quedó congelado cuando cayo en la cuenta de que era la voz de su hermano.

Rápidamente observó alrededor en busca del portador de las katanas, pero lo único que logró ver fue una luz que desaparecía.

Seguramente es un foco fundido-Se dijo a sí mismo y siguió don la carrera, sus hermanos no se habían dado cuenta que se había detenido, por lo que se habían alejado bastante.

Cuándo los alcanzó ambos estaban en shock, estaba a punto de preguntarles lo que los había detenido cuando lo vio.

Estalló en lágrimas.

Leonardo no sabia si era posible que su espíritu pudiera tener sueño, pero al parecer sí, porque justo en esos estaba prácticamente cayéndose del cansancio, justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrío y se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué sucede mi hijo?-Tang Shen volteó para ver a la pequeña tortuga.

-Se...sentí un escalofrío, creo que algo malo ha pasado.

-Todo está bien mi pequeño-Su madre le acarició una mejilla.-Ahora acompáñame, que todavía nos falta camino que recorrer.

La pequeña tortuga vaciló un poco pero finalmente le agarró de la mano y comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

Así caminaron durante un rato, hasta que el brillo que los rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma de un bosque de Sakura.

Leonardo se sintió maravillado por tal vista y sonreía por la lluvia de pétalos que los cubría.

Finalmente el quelonio de seis años se detuvo un momento con la mirada fija en el cielo y volteó a ver a su madre que se veía hermosa bajo la caída de pétalos de sakura, ahora entendía porqué su padre se había enamorado de ella.

-¿Pu..puedo hacerte una...una pregunta?-La voz del guerrero salió suavemente, casi como un susurro.

-Por supuesto que sí mi pequeño.

Leo apartó su mirada tímidamente y movió la tierra con su pie.

-¿E...estoy muerto, no es así?¿Estoy en el mundo de los espíritus?

Tang Shen se sorprendió por la pregunta, honestamente se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Pues... Sí mi pequeño, tu has muerto, ahora éstas en el mundo de los espíritus donde te quedarás conmigo.

El joven quelonio levantó la vista para mirar a su madre y finalmente volvió a hablar.

-¿Y no puedo regresar?

Bien, en serio que en estos momentos se parecía más a Donatello que a Leonardo.

-No mi bebé, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Quiero asegurarme que están bien, necesito saber que están a salvo, debo de advertirles sobre Tigerclaw y quiero decirles que estoy bien y que no lloren por mí porque estoy a salvo contigo, no quiero que busquen venganza, quiero que sigan viviendo y que ellos sean felices.

-No mi hijo, no puedes regresar.

-Ni siquiera puedo visitarlos es sus sueños.

-Aún no.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque tu espíritu está cansado y necesitas energía para visitarlos en sueños, sobre todo porque son cuatro a los que quieres visitar.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que los voy a cuidar?

-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti, es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos quince años.

Leo soltó una pequeña risa-Es cierto-

-Los visitaré esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-Tang shen le guiño el ojo.

-Está bien-La tortuguita le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ahora vamos, todavía hay que llegar a tomar el té.

-De acuerdo.-Leo continuó caminando con ella a través del bosque.

Los tres hermanos se precipitaron sobre el cuerpo del guerrero caído.

Raphael lo movió tratando de levantarlo y luchando contra sus propias lagrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de luchar contra sus lágrimas, pero no lo logró, ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Leo, levántate hermano, no puedes dejarnos. ¡No puedes dejarnos solos! ¡Tienes que levantarte!

-Raphael! No éstas ayudando-La voz llena de Angustia proveniente de Donatello lo interrumpió.

Raphael miró con odio a su hermano menor y volvió su mirada al cuerpo inerte que estaba frente a él.

Finalmente puso su frente sobre el caparazón de su hermano y le murmuró con cansancio.

-No nos puedes dejar, tú eres mi único hermano mayor, te necesitamos...-Una y otra vez le murmuraba cómo si con ese pequeño rezo su hermano pudiera volver a la vida.

Miguel Ángel estaba abrazando a su hermano con toda su fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían de su cara, no podía dejar de gritar.

-LEO!

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, esto no debía de pasar, ellos eran hermanos, le prometió que no lo abandonaría nunca.

Simplemente siguió llorando por su hermano.

Donatello había comprobado todos los signos vitales de su hermano, pero no había encontrado nada, su cuerpo estaba tibio, por lo que llevaba un rato muerto.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos color café rojizo, su hermano le había prometido que nunca volvería a hacer eso, nunca volvería a dar su vida por la de ellos.

Le había creído.

Descorazonado el quelonio de bandana púrpura se levantó para alejarse un poco, necesitaba pensar, podría llorar por su hermano después.

Observó alrededor de la azotea aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se percató de las huella de felino dibujadas con sangre.

Tigerclaw.

Ese maldito había matado a su hermano.

Un destello de ira atravesó sus ojos que aún se encontraban llorosos, y un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza.

Venganza.

Le comentaría a su gemelo mayor después.

No querida involucrar a Mikey, finalmente se vivió a sus hermanos restantes y habló.

-Debemos regresar a casa-Su voz estaba rota y llena de dolor, el no quería irse pero debían de hacerlo.

Raphael se levantó mientras agarraba la mano del ninja caído y volteó a ver a su hermano.

-De acuerdo-Su voz salió apenas como un susurro y acto seguido levantó el cuerpo del guerrero.

-No, No me alejen de Leo!-Mikey gritaba una y otra vez que no lo alejaran de su hermano.

-Mikey... Debemos irnos, nos descubrirán pronto-Donatello le dijo en voz baja a su hermano menor, la lágrimas habían vuelto a caer de sus ojos mientras abrazaba al quelonio pecoso.

Mikey solo asintió y se abalanzó para abrasar a Raph y estar más cerca del hermano caído, Donnie también abrazó al cabeza caliente y comenzaron su dolorosa caminata de regreso a casa.

Leo se encontraba sentado en un tatami dentro de una pequeña y bonita casa japonesa, sus párpados se estaban cerrando, pero luchó por mantenerlos abiertos.

Estaba esperando a que su madre regresara con el té.

Finalmente después de unos cuántos minutos Tang Shen entró con una bandeja que tenía un par de tazas y una tetera.

Leo se enderezó justo en el momento en que su madre se sentaba frente a él y le servía una taza.

-Aquí,bebe-Le dijo con su suave voz, ofreciéndole la taza de té.

El pequeño quelonio asintió y comenzó a beberlo, seguido por su madre, bajó la taza y levantó su cabeza para ver a la cara a Tang Shen.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

La tortuguita asintió para ser seguido por un bostezo.

-Éstas cansado, será mejor que descanses.

Tang Shen levantó en brazos a la tortuga de seis años de edad y la llevó a otra habitación donde le arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Leo se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó algo.

-Mami-Leo susurró pero aún así su madre lo escuchó por lo que se acercó a la cama y se inclinó.

-¿Que sucede mi pequeño?

- Dile a mi familia que estoy bien.

Tang Shen le acarició la cabeza a Leo con cariño y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que les diré, solo debo esperar a que estén dormidos, y ahora duerme, necesitas descansar.

Leo cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras comenzaba a dormir.

-Gracias-escuchó el murmullo Tang Shen, mientras salía de la habitación y del mundo de los espíritus.

Debía hacer una visita a la guarida.

Uf, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews, ojalá los personajes no se vieran muy OC.


End file.
